Watch the Skies
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: A series of TimeTravel!AUs. After promising to help Bonnie with some new spells, Caroline unconventionally finds herself tumbling through time, continuously finding herself in strange extracts of Klaus' vampiric, and non-vampiric past. Will the future change now that she is given a chance to walk for a thousand years with Klaus? Can Caroline help him become a better person?


**A.N:** I'm thinking of making this a new project, as a TimeTravel!AU for Klaroline. I'll update every week with a new time throughout history in which Caroline met Klaus (or something like that). Do you think this would be a good idea? It'll alternate in POV. Please give me some feedback!

* * *

><p><em>[But do not overlook this one fact, beloved, <em>

_That with the Lord one day is as a thousand years, _

_And a thousand years as one day.]_

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't really want to be a subject of one of Bonnie's new spells, but she figured as her best friend – she had to do it. Elena was too busy with Damon, and who else could Bonnie rely on? As she sat on the floor of the woods, in the centre of an ominous circle of burning candles, she gritted her teeth. What was the worst that could happen? She was a vampire, after all.<p>

So she closed her else, and drowned out the sound of everything else but Bonnie's chanting.

* * *

><p>It was the year 1017 when an angel fell from the sky.<p>

Niklaus was bathing in the falls with his older brother, Elijah. They were hiding from their father, as he was in one of those moods again – and it was always so soothing to spend their free time in the cool depths of the lake, and to hide behind the waterfall if they spotted him coming. When Elijah climbed out and shook himself off, Niklaus decided to remain behind.

He was floating on his back, feeling weightless in the water, when he saw her coming.

She was just a speck of dust at first. He concluded that the shadow in the heavens was a bird, but it grew larger, and larger, until the creature was obscuring his vision. Before he could swim out of the way, she collided with him with considerable force, and plunged the two of them under the water.

The impact pushed them deep beneath the surface, and Niklaus found himself opening his eyes, taking in the strange, watery world around him. The creature was floating in front of him, and Niklaus was so in awe, he forgot that he was underwater.

She was a vision of pearlescent white limbs, and hair the colour of fresh honey. Under the water, she hung in a dreamlike state, with her arms floating aside her, and her eyes firmly closed. Her small pink mouth was open slightly, revealing a row of even white teeth. Niklaus quickly realised that she was unconscious, and also very, very naked. He averted his eyes, and took the young woman by the waist, hauling her back up to the surface.

When his head broke free of the watery chamber, he gasped in great mouthfuls of air, wondering how he could have forgotten to breathe. Carefully, he dragged the woman over to the shore, and gently pulled her limp form onto the sandy bank. Her chest rose and fell, and, after realising he had been staring at the appendages on her chest, he looked away, making the decision to pull off his own homespun tunic, and cover her bare body with it.

And so he sat, shirtless and shivering from the water, waiting for the strange woman to wake up.

Soon, she began to stir in her sleep. Her eyes moved behind her eyelids, and very slowly, they fluttered open. Niklaus was greeted by a pair of magnificent, cerulean eyes, and he felt his heartbeat accelerating. She sat up slowly, and stretched out her limbs, looking around her. When her eyes made contact with Niklaus, her brow furrowed.

"Klaus?" she asked in a sweet voice. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

Niklaus was taken aback by her unusual accent. It seemed she wasn't from the New World, or any world that he was accustomed to. He took the courtesy to avert his eyes from her, as she clutched the roughspun tunic around her chest. "My apologies, I do not think we have met. May I ask your name?"

Her brow creased slightly more. "You know who I am. I'm Caroline."

"Caroline," Niklaus rolled the name around his mouth. It was a jovial and strong name, and each syllable suited her perfectly. He smiled. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson," he told her. "Please let me take you to my village, and I will find you some suitable attire," Niklaus clambered to his feet, and helped Caroline to hers. Somewhat reluctantly, she took his arm, using her free hand to clutch the tunic around her, and allowed him to walk her away from the falls.

They soon arrived at Niklaus' village, which was an array of mismatched mud huts and fires. The huge oak tree in the centre of the village was a beautiful accession to the Viking village. Luckily, the afternoon was turning into evening, so most of the inhabitants were taking their afternoon naps. This meant that Niklaus could sneak Caroline into the hut he called his home.

She didn't say a great deal; choosing instead to look around in awe. "This is Mystic Falls," she spoke in a quiet, eerie voice.

"Mystic Falls?" Niklaus replied, as he handed Caroline a tunic that was designed for women. She hastily pulled it over herself, looking much more comfortable once she was modestly dressed. Niklaus felt thankful that his younger sister had left some of her possessions in his sleeping area; he was beginning to feel some weariness about the time he was spending around the naked Caroline. It was indecent, and his father would just about _slaughter _him if he caught Niklaus with this girl. He was however, becoming concerned about her mumbling – just where was this mysterious creature from? "Caroline, where did you come from?"

"I don't know what Bonnie did, but she needs to fix it _as soon as possible_," Caroline muttered, pacing around the hut. "This is _too _weird."

She spoke too fast; her accent was almost difficult to grasp. Niklaus looked at her in astonishment, and said the first thing that came to mind. "Caroline, are you from the future?"

Caroline stopped her patrolling, and looked directly at him. This seemed to be the first time she was completely taking him in, and taking notice of what he looked like; who he was. Niklaus waited, while she stared at him, her brain evidently working. "It hasn't happened yet," she murmured, more to herself than to Niklaus. "They haven't turned you yet."

oOo

Caroline couldn't believe that Bonnie had sent her so far back. When she mentioned a time travelling spell, she expected that she would travel to last Tuesday, or maybe to the day of her birth, or something in this _century_. But no – Bonnie's spell had zapped her all the way to the Middle Ages, sending her face-to-face with a younger, pre-vampire Klaus.

She almost didn't believe it was him, when she first opened her eyes. The Klaus that she knew was cruel, impulsive, and utterly emotional. He was a manipulator, his temper was ridiculously short, and Caroline had never met anyone as sadistic as he. But this Niklaus, the untainted, human Klaus – he was a different person altogether.

When he spoke, there was nothing but sensitivity in his voice. He wasn't the scarily strong hybrid that Caroline was used to interacting with. He was just a young man, intimidated by his father and unknowing of the world that he would soon be plunged into.

While Niklaus spoke, telling her about his brothers, his sister, and the village in which he lived, Caroline couldn't help but smile. His eyes were bright when he talked to her, even when he was trying to remain as quiet as possible so that he wouldn't alert any attention from his family. She dreaded the question he would ask, but after he had questioned about her whereabouts, she knew it would come soon, so she decided to speak to him before he got there first.

"I am from the future, Klaus," she told him. "But I can't tell you anything else," Caroline had read enough SciFi to know that you _don't _let people know about their futures. But despite that, Caroline didn't _want _to tell Klaus that he would soon turn into an almost evil, psychopathic vampire-werewolf-hybrid. He had to learn all of that for himself.

She thought of what she could hold over Klaus in the far away future, and she smiled.

He was human at the moment, and she was a vampire.

While being feeding from a human was in her vampire nature, it wasn't in her own, personal nature. Caroline drank from blood bags, and very rarely gave into temptation. Her control over bloodlust was immaculate, but she couldn't resist this particular temptation.

He was sat on his straw bed, when she crawled over to him, focusing intently on his pale blue eyes.

"This isn't going to hurt," she assured him, and he blinked back at her. Slowly, she reached into the expanse of his neck, and sunk her fangs into his flesh.

It was definitely something new; drinking blood from a human Klaus. Caroline didn't take a lot, but enough to gloat about it to him when she would meet him in a thousand years. When she pulled back her lips and teeth coated in his blood, she spoke again. "You won't remember this," she told him, knowing full well that he would surely remember the compulsion when he became a vampire. She wiped her mouth on the skirt of the smock dress he had given her, and released her compulsion on him. It was at this point, that she began to feel something strange in her stomach. It was like a hook was positioning itself behind her navel, ready to yank her forwards.

"I think I will be leaving soon," she said to Klaus.

"Will I ever see you again?" he replied, and cupped her face in his hand.

"In a very, very long time," Caroline replied. She couldn't _wait _to tell Bonnie this.

Right as the imaginary hook in her stomach tugged her forward, Klaus lunged forwards and pressed his warm lips against hers, and then she was tumbling through time once again.

As she fell through the expanse of white nothingness, she smiled to herself. Perhaps Klaus was just as impulsive before he was created into a vampire, as he was afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>Please give me feedback! Should I continue with a series of TimeTravel!Aus?


End file.
